<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Agreeable Arrangement by MK_Yujji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898093">An Agreeable Arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji'>MK_Yujji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Maryse accidentally got something right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Valentine's persecution of 'different' turns on Shadowhunters that disagree with him, Maryse makes a desperate bargain to save her children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Agreeable Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings - Panic attack, mentions of blood rituals</p><p>Despite the arranged nature of their marriage, Magnus is not the sort of guy who takes without consent.  Though it's not actually shown, even the marriage itself was discussed between them privately before they went through with it.  That will come up in greater detail if I end up writing any further into the universe.  </p><p>While this fic has been beta read - love you, @kenaressa! - I also accidentally deleted all the letter 'A's in my Scriv afterwards.  I've meticulously combed through it trying to put them all back where they go, but I may have missed some.  If you notice a spot missing an 'a', please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~*~</p><p>Alec's not entirely sure where he is when he wakes up.</p><p>The bed beneath his body is feather soft and covered in silk.  It's as far from the utilitarian beds of the Institute with their cheap, scratchy linens as it could possibly get.  He's warm, too, a firm body cuddled against his back and a possessive arm wrapped around his waist, both radiating heat.  They aren’t completely nude - Alec, at least, is definitely wearing his boxer briefs and he’s pretty sure his bedmate is, too- but there’s still a lot of naked skin pressed against his own, which is… weird.</p><p>Cracking an eye open, he can see a room awash in reds and golds, more elegant than anything he's seen outside the upper echelons of Alicante.  </p><p>Alec's breath catches as memories of the night before catch up to what he's seeing.  </p><p>The frantic flight from Idris to Edom, his parents and their absolutely insane deal with Edom's ruler, being chosen, the rushed ceremony and everything it entailed.  </p><p><i>He's married</i>.</p><p>Black spots start forming in his vision and a whine of distress escapes him throat.</p><p>Exile.  Marriage to a stranger.  His parents.</p><p>“Easy now," a smooth voice murmurs in his ear.  A hand presses against his chest, right over his heart.  "Just breathe, Angel ... just breathe with me.  It's okay.  You're okay.”</p><p>Alec would argue about that - how can anything be okay when his family are fugitives from their homeland?  When Valentine is hellbent on destroying everything? - But he can't get enough air.</p><p>A hint of blue swirls in his vision and there's a tiny shock against his skin, not enough to hurt, just enough to derail the downward spiral of his thoughts and the tight band on his chest seems to dissolve.  </p><p>“That's right.  In and out, just like that."</p><p>It takes another few minutes of gentle coaxing for Alec to step back from the metaphoric ledge of panic and despair.  </p><p>It's not okay.  Nothing is.</p><p>But it's not as bad as it could have been, either.</p><p>He and his siblings could be dead.  Their parents could have been their executioners.  They could be fugitives without shelter.  </p><p>His new husband could have already morphed into the kind of monster they'd always heard resided in Edom instead of the kind man who had gently coached him through the more intimate aspects of the warlock bonding ceremony that had served as their wedding.</p><p>“Back with me?"</p><p>Alec takes a deep breath and forces his muscles to un-tense.  </p><p>"Sorry."  His voice is scratchy from sleep and residual panic.</p><p>"It's all right.  Given the givens, I think a little anxiety is entirely understandable."  The arms around him loosen as his new husband sits up and shifts slightly to peer down at him with a concerned look.  “Aside from that, how do you feel?"</p><p>Pushing himself into a sitting position of his own, Alec settles back against the headboard with his arms crossed tight over his chest.  With his panic attack over, embarrassment is settling in.  This man has now officially seen him at his weakest and most vulnerable and Alec isn't sure how to deal with that.  </p><p>He isn't used to anyone worrying about him other than his siblings.  </p><p>"I don't know how to feel."</p><p>A dark brow arched.  "In my experience, dealing with immediate physical feelings makes it easier to deal with the more abstract or confusing ones.  Do you feel any residual pain or soreness from the bonding ceremony?"</p><p>Alec's cheeks burn and he stares down at his knees, unable to look anywhere else as he shakes his head.</p><p>“Alexander?"</p><p>"It's-"  He pauses and finally glances up, a little startled.  "No one calls me that."</p><p>Golden cat eyes meet his with a steady kindness.  "Would you prefer that I call you something else?"</p><p>It's on the tip of his tongue to say ‘yes'.  The only people that have ever called him Alexander at all are his parents and even then, only when he's in trouble.  There's something different to the way that his new husband says it, though.  Something intimate and a little sweet.  </p><p>No one has ever said his name quite like that.</p><p>He likes it more than he'd have thought.  "No.  It's okay.. I mean ... good ... I mean that it's- you can-"</p><p>Thankfully, he's cut off before he can spiral any further into absolute incoherency.</p><p>"I'm glad, Alexander.  I quite like the way it rolls off the tongue.  Alexander."</p><p>He drawls it out in a way that makes gives Alec a fluttery feeling in his stomach. </p><p>"Yeah, okay ... um ..."  He's not sure how to admit that he's forgotten his husband's name.  That sounds really bad, but the day before had just been so crazy.  He knows that he's married the prince regent of the land, and that the reclusive King is Asmodeus, but he can't quite grasp this much more important name.  "what do you ... I mean ... Do you prefer ..."</p><p>"Magnus is fine, my dear."  There's something in Magnus's smile that says he's well aware that Alec is fishing for information and he's more amused than upset.  "Now, may I examine your wounds?"</p><p>Any hope Alec may have had that he might finally stop blushing is dashed.  The bloodletting that had been involved with their bonding had left some of those wounds in more private areas than he's comfortable thinking about right now.   "Um ..."</p><p>"Infection would be an ill tiding on our union."  </p><p>"Right ..."  Alec trails off, but shifts obediently so that Magnus can get to the bandages that had been so carefully applied the night before.  "I don't understand why I can't just use an iratze ... or, I guess ... warlock magic."</p><p>"I suppose that's as good a place as any to start," Magnus murmurs as he tugs the bandages loose.  With a snap of his fingers, a tray appears on the bed covered with bandages, a small pot of healing salve, a small pail of water, and a few wash cloths.   He allows a moment of silence as he begins cleaning the flakes of dried blood and salve from the healing wounds.  When he speaks again, his tone is closer to that of the tutors and instructors that Alec has had over the years than that of a companion or husband.  "It serves a multitude of functions.  That you are not a warlock gives some greater importance and others less.  The bonding ceremony your mother insisted upon is a very specific one that is meant to combine the magic and life energies of two warlocks.  It is irreversible and makes quite literal the ‘until death do us part' that so many other cultures toss around with such great ambivalence."</p><p>"But why did she-"</p><p>Magnus huffs and rolls his eyes.  His tone deepens with exasperation.   "I suspect it serves your mother two purposes.  The first, to ensure that there would be no loopholes to wiggle out of the alliance.  Not that I would, mind you.  You don't know me well enough yet to know this, but I do not give my word lightly.  Not even to an enemy.  When I said that I would provide refuge to all four of her children, I meant it."</p><p>"So there was no need for marriage."  Alec isn't sure how he feels about that.  His parents had presented it to them as a necessity, a duty that one of them must fulfill to protect all of them.</p><p>"I can understand your mother's hesitance to trust her children to the word of someone who - to her own point of view - has every reason to strike back at her through any means necessary.  It's part of the reason I agreed to her conditions."</p><p>Alec wants to be surprised that his mother had the gall to both request protection and demand conditions, but it's the one thing in all this that aligns most closely with her character.  “And the other purpose?"</p><p>There's a spark of pure mischievousness in Magnus' smirk, but his hands are still gentle as they move on to applying fresh healing salve.  "However she feels about Valentine turning his persecution on his own people, she still loathes mine a great deal in general and my glorious self in particular.  Someone not well versed in warlock magic and spells could be forgiven for misinterpreting the particulars of any of our ceremonies, but especially our more complicated bonding rituals.  For instance, an outsider might think that a ritual binding an immortal warlock and a much shorter lived Nephilim unto death would mean that the warlock would die with the Nephilim."</p><p>Even if Alec were slower than he actually was, the gleeful amusement would give it away.  "But that'd be wrong."</p><p>"Welcome to immortality, darling."</p><p>That's too big of a thought for Alec to concentrate on it for long.  He pushes it away to deal with later.  Much later.  Maybe even never if he can manage it.  “Which doesn't explain why we can't use an iratze."</p><p>"Sorry, my dear.  I'm afraid I tend to spiral into tangents easily.  You'll have to get used to that."  His gaze drifts down with an appreciative expression.  “And honestly, you're very distracting both mentally <i>and</i> physically."</p><p>He trails off entirely, simply admiring Alec's body in silence.  It's not exactly comfortable, but it still sends flutters of flattered warmth through Alec's stomach.  He can't remember anyone ever finding him attractive, never mind so blatantly. </p><p>"Magnus."</p><p>Magnus blinks and physically shakes his head as if that will somehow shake away whatever inappropriate thoughts he was lost in.  "Right.  I'm back.  Where were we?"</p><p>"You were explaining this?" Alec waves a hand down his body where lines cut intricate patterns across his body.  They're not painful and they probably won't scar, even healing the mundane way, but each one pulls just enough to be noticeable.</p><p>“Ah, yes.  Firstly, the pattern is a specific one that carves a place in each warlock for the others magic to settle.  It's ... well, it's a bit complicated and useless for you to know without warlock magic of your own.  Secondly, it's a test of faith and commitment.  Forever is a long time to be bound to someone who can't even tolerate a tiny portion of it spent in mild inconvenience for the sake of their eternal union.  For an arranged union such as ours, it helps to foster closeness as we tend one another."  He quirks a grin up at Alec.  "It's also a simple, yet effective way to see if an outsider can respect our traditions."</p><p>If there is one thing that Alec understands far more intricately than he really cares to, it is the weight that society - any society, it seems - places on tradition.  Raziel knows that the Nephilim have their own share of bizarre, pointless traditions.</p><p>"Just seems strange, I guess .... Even if there's no battle to be fought or training to be had, there's no way we won't keep opening these up just through ... day to day wear and tear."</p><p>Shrugging, Magnus begins pressing fresh bandages to each set of cuts.  Apparently the ‘no magic' thing doesn't apply to adhesive, because a small spark of blue light lines each edge, sealing them down completely.  "Well, we've nothing more strenuous on task than sitting here and getting to know one another.  It's too soon in our acquaintance to be making rougher use of the bed, I think."</p><p>The easy reference to carnal intimacy is something else that Alec suspects he'll just have to grow accustomed to.  Still, he knows his pale skin is giving him away as surely as his first stuttered attempt to move the conversation on again.  He has to clear his throat before he can try again.  “And when we have to get up and go back ... downstairs?"</p><p>In truth, he isn't sure where they are in relation to the portions of the palace he'd seen the evening before, but it seems likely that the private rooms of the prince regent would be somewhere high on the grounds.</p><p>Magnus pauses for a moment, glancing up at him in surprise before returning his attentions to pressing the last of the new bandages to the insides of Alec's thighs.  Despite having his face far closer to Alec's intimate areas than anyone else has ever been, his expression is serious.  "I was given to understand that this had been explained to you.  A spell to bind two people together like this isn't something to be rushed, Alexander.  It's a delicate and time consuming affair that can't be interrupted at all or things tend to go very, very wrong.  The ritual from last night is simply the starting point.  Depending on those involved, it can take as much as a year or better of solitude for the happy couple to complete the binding.”</p><p>“A year?!"  That's not the most insane thing Alec has ever heard, but it definitely ranks up there.  His stomach twists at the idea of spending a year locked in Magnus' admittedly nice rooms, a year of not seeing his siblings.  That had definitely <i>not</i> been in the quick, lackadaisical explanation he'd been given before the ceremony.  Given his mother had been doing the explaining, he supposes he shouldn't be surprised that there were apparently vital bits of information missing.</p><p>"Relax, darling.  That's not going to be necessary here."  Magnus settles back to sit cross-legged on the bed, close enough to touch, but still giving Alec some space.  "While no warlock has ever bound themselves to a Nephilim, your race is still very mortal and you lack warlock magic.  I doubt we'll have to spend more than a month in seclusion."</p><p>“A month ..."  Alec's mouth twists.  It's better than a year, but it's still not ideal.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Alexander.  Aside from the need to let the magic settle, if we cut it much less than that, you and your siblings will forever be treated as outsiders who are unwilling to give our traditions any real respect.  At the very least, it would make it much more difficult for my people to accept this union.  At the worst ..."  Magnus trailed off with a wince at whatever crosses his mind.  "Well ... Let's avoid the ‘at worst', shall we?"</p><p>Alec digests that.  It would be one thing if he ended up being the only one treated like an outsider.  He's always been just that little bit too different - too quiet, too serious, too uncomfortable with people, too gay - for Nephilim society even before he and his siblings started pushing back against Valentine's crusade against all non-Nephilim.  He's used to being on the outside of any group he finds himself in.  </p><p>He doesn't want that for his siblings, especially Max.  Perhaps they've done him   disservice in the long run, but they've always done their best to keep the youngest Lightwood sheltered from all the negativity.  Enforced solitude with a stranger isn’t the worst thing he'd do to protect the small group of people he loves.</p><p>“What are we supposed to do for a month?"  He glances around the room.  It's nice and more spacious than any Alec has ever seen, but he can't help thinking it will get claustrophobic sooner rather than later.</p><p>A smirk is flashed his way before Magnus shifts him to the side and settles in his place, sprawled out like a cat sunbathing.  "I want you to understand the effort that I'm making to suppress my natural urge to respond with innuendo.  Truly, it's more difficult than you can possibly imagine.  The next step is returning the care that I've already bestowed on you."</p><p>Oh, right.  </p><p>Alec swallows hard as his eyes drift over the long lines of Magnus' body.  He hadn't really gotten a good look the night before despite the intimacy of the ceremony.  There had been too many other things vying for his attention and his mind had been too stuck on the enormity of what was happening to really appreciate the looks of the warlock he was tying himself to forever.  </p><p>It's on display now, though, and he can't help but look.  </p><p>Magnus is beautiful in a way that Alec has never imagined a person could be.  Certainly Jace is the gold standard for attractiveness in Nephilim society, but Magnus is something else entirely.  </p><p>Golden cat eyes watch him with an indulgent humor that makes Alec feel like he's included in the joke rather than the butt of it.  Warlock marks are a thing of disgusted ridicule in Nephilim society.  He knows that there are Shadowhunters that actually take them as trophies in battle, a practice that's always horrified him in an abstract sort of way, but suddenly it feels personal in a way it never has before.  Magnus' eyes are as beautiful as the rest of him, a window to a kind soul.</p><p>Even though Alec remembers him being a little shorter when they'd been standing together the night before, he's clearly broader in the shoulder in a way that makes Alec's breath catch in his chest.  Contrary to a lifetime of hearing about the ‘lazy and decadent' warlocks in Edom, Magnus doesn't have an ounce of softness to his body.  He doesn't bulge strangely and grotesquely like someone who's dedicated his time to doing nothing but training his muscles to have muscles, but the strength of him is obvious.</p><p>He could probably hold all of Alec's weight without any effort at all and Alec has to jerk his mind away from that particular train of thought or things are going to get really awkward really quickly. </p><p>The sun-kissed bronze of his skin stands out in sharp contrast to the cold white of the bandages that Alec had hastily slapped on him the night before.  He can't help but wince a little as he actually focuses on those bandages.  It's not the neat, careful job that Magnus had done.  It's easy to see that he's never actually had to place a bandage on a wound before in his life and that his hands had been shaking horribly at the time he'd had to do this.</p><p>"Sorry ..."</p><p>"You're used to being able to just iratze these things away.  No shame in that."  Quirking   grin, Magnus just shrugs and reaches down to tug at one of the bandages near his chest.  It comes loose a lot more easily than it probably should.  It also pulls up the entire top section of the bandage below it.  "Plus, I've had a bit more time to pick up these little life skills."</p><p>Realizing that Magnus is essentially de-bandaging himself, Alec bats his hands away and finishes the task.  It doesn't take much time.  The bandages are barely hanging on at all.  It's a wonder they made it through the night.  He wants to apologize again, but Izzy is always telling him that he apologizes too much and that it can be more annoying than whatever mistake he thinks he's made.  So he bites it back and concentrates on the task at hand, trying to ignore that his hands are officially closer to the forbidden parts of another man's body than they've ever been. A man that is seriously ticking every box of attraction that Alec has ever had.  Instead, he latches on to the first topic that jumps into his head.  "So how old are you?  Or, I'm sorry.  Is that rude?  I don't mean to be-"</p><p>A finger reaches out to press against his lips and he glances up to see that Magnus' smile has grown, but is still more fond than anything else.  "While I wouldn't advise running around the palace asking every single warlock how old they are, we're married now.  I think it's knowledge that falls under spousal privilege.  I am very young for my people, but positively ancient by the standards of yours.  We'll come out of our isolation just in time to begin the celebrations for my quincentenary."</p><p>Alec's mind blanks out a little.  He can't even imagine five hundred years in any kind of real way.  It feels like an almost endless expanse of time.  Nephilim are much shorter lived as a people and Shadowhunters like his family tend to die even younger.    “That's ...  wow ... um ..."</p><p>He trails off trying to wrap his mind around it, but it's just too much.  And five hundred is supposed to be <i>young</i>?</p><p>Magnus shifts slightly, raising an elegant hand to fiddle with his left ear.  The move draws Alec's attention back to the man splayed out in front of him.  There, for the first time, Alec can see uncertainty and uneasiness in the warlock's expression.  It's both reassuring to know that Magnus <i>can</i> be uncertain and truly awful feeling to know that he's the cause of it.  </p><p>"Sorry ... It's just ... I'll get used to it, it just might take a while ...  Sorry."  Short of a dozen more stumbling apologies, Alec isn't really sure what else to say so he turns his attention back to wound tending.  He winces slightly as he really takes in the shaky lines scabbing along Magnus' torso.  They're not quite jagged, but they're probably a lot more painful than his own.  "I'm a bow guy ... I mean, I can hold my own with my seraph blade, but non-lethal blade use isn't really my specialty."</p><p>It makes Magnus smile again.  “And not great at following lines, either, it would appear.  It's all right.  You didn't muck it up badly enough that it affected the magic and that's the important part.  Besides, I'm sure you have a great number of ... other redeeming qualities."</p><p>Heat rushes through Alec's cheeks at the smirking innuendo.  “That's-  um ..."</p><p>Magnus laughs softly and quiets back down, letting Alec finish the cleaning and re-bandaging in peace.  He does wave a hand over the finished job, causing a trail of blue magic to tidy up the tape so that nothing comes loose.  "Thank you, darling.  Now, breakfast?  We can go over the nitty gritty details that got glossed over in the rush to get everything done yesterday."</p><p>"I thought we were in isolation?"  If they can't go down to breakfast and no one can bring it up to them ...  </p><p>A gentle finger smooths the furrow between his brows. "No need to think so hard, my dear.  I can magic up just about anything that you're in the mood for.  Perks of the job."</p><p>"Being a prince?"</p><p>Magnus ruffles his hair with another soft laugh before crawling out of the bed and tugging Alec up after him.  "Being a warlock."</p><p>On the one hand, it seems like an awfully frivolous use of magic, but on the other, Alec isn't really sure how else they'd get food if they're supposed to be in isolation in a room that doesn't appear to have any kind of kitchen attached. </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, my dear.  You’ll get used to it eventually.”  </p><p>Because apparently he had way more time to get used to things than he’d ever expected.  Because his mother had made assumptions and married him off to a warlock.</p><p>His breath catches, but this time it’s not in blind panic.</p><p>His mother married him off to a warlock.  </p><p>A <i>male</i> warlock.</p><p>He claps a hand over his mouth when a giggle bubbles up and escapes.  He can’t believe he just made that sound.  Izzy and Jace would never believe it, either.  Alec Lightwood is many things, good and bad, but he is definitely not a giggler.</p><p>That doesn’t prevent more desperate giggles from escaping.</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus looks alarmed and his hands flutter uselessly near Alec’s arms, sparks of blue magic swirling around his fingers.  </p><p>To Magnus, it probably looks like Alec is slipping back into his previous hysteria.  He doesn’t have the context necessary to understand the giddiness of sheer <i>relief</i> washing over Alec just then.</p><p>“We’re married.”</p><p>“Yeeees,” Magnus draws out, looking even more confused.  Right.  Context.</p><p>“My mother set it up.”</p><p>It’s clearly still not enough given that Magnus still looks wary and confused, but Alec can’t help it.  He’s never had to put it into words. There’s never been any point in telling anyone.</p><p>“I realize it’s not the most romantic of starts,” the warlock says, sounding apologetic and uncertain as he reaches up to fiddle with his ear again in what has to be a nervous tick.  “You probably expected more than an arranged marriage for-“</p><p>Alec can’t bear to hear Magnus apologize for any of this.  He has to put a stop to that before it spirals any further.  “Magnus, my mother was always going to be the one to choose my spouse.  I’m the eldest and she’s a traditionalist.”  He trails off and tries to think about how to make his new warlock husband understand something that’s so inherently Shadowhunter in nature .  “I resigned myself a long time ago to the fact that she was never going to pick someone I could- that I’d never have-  She was always going to pick and it was always going to be a woman from a proper Shadowhunter family and it would be about how much honor could come from the union.  What I wanted was never going to factor into it.”</p><p>“That’s…. That’s awful.  And your people call mine barbaric.”  Mouth twisted up in a moue of unhappiness, Magnus’ hands finally stopped fluttering about to settle solidly on Alec’s forearm.  He squeezes lightly in support.  “You should get a say.  Even in an arranged marriage of convenience, you should still get a say.  That’s why I talked to each of you before any choices were made, in the first place.  So I’d know whoever joined me wasn’t being forced.”</p><p>It’s clear that Magnus can’t really grasp what Alec has always accepted as true.  That’s fine, though, because it doesn’t matter anymore.</p><p>Alec grins and shifts forward into Magnus’ space, a move that he’d never have had the guts to make with such a beautiful man if they weren’t already fully tied together.  Forever.  “Magnus.  My mother set us up.”</p><p>Seemingly helpless against returning the smile in spite of himself, Magnus relaxes but still looks confused.  “Yes?  We’ve established that.”</p><p>“My super traditionalist Shadowhunter mother basically demanded this marriage.”</p><p>“She did.”</p><p>“My super traditionalist - <i>homophobic</i> - Shadowhunter mother demanded that I marry a guy.”</p><p>“Well, actually I’m pretty sure she was expecting me to choose Isabelle-“</p><p>Alec reaches up to put his fingers over Magnus’ mouth.  He still has to take a deep breath before he says it because he’s never actually said it out loud.  Barely even dared to think it.  “Magnus, I’m gay.  I am very, very gay.”</p><p>He can see the light go on behind those absolutely gorgeous cat eyes.  The mouth under his hand curls upwards into a smirk and he lets go, though he doesn’t move back.  “I see.  Well.  Isn’t that convenient?”</p><p>Being a gay Shadowhunter has been everything <i>except</i> convenient.  If anything, he’s pretty sure it’s at least half the reason he’s always flirting with the onset of an actual ulcer despite his relative youth.  The need for secrecy in their super traditionalist society has forced him to keep everyone in his life at a distance, even the people who mean the most of him.  He’s had to hide himself away and resign himself to the fact that he was never, ever going to get to have what he actually wanted.</p><p>He’s had to be more disciplined than everyone around him so that he didn’t slip up for even a second.  A single lingering look at the wrong person would have brought his entire world down around his ears.</p><p>It took years for him to accept himself - he’s never had any hope that any other Shadowhunter was going to accept him.</p><p>So no, being gay has never been convenient.</p><p>But this?</p><p>Being married to a man with not only his mother’s blessing, but her insistence?  This is beyond his wildest dreams, without even taking into account the fact that Magnus  is gorgeous and powerful and <i>kind</i> in the unthinking way that Alec just isn’t used to.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alec breathes out.  He finally gets to have what he wants.  And his <i>mother</i> gave it to him.  That’s blowing his mind a little.  He never thought he’d find himself grateful for whatever match she ended up setting up for him.  “Magnus can I-  do you-  that’s-“</p><p>His gaze flickers down to Magnus’ lips and back up to his eyes.  There’d been no kiss at the end of their ceremony, the closest had been an intense moment of pressed foreheads while the ritual magic had settled around them.  He feels a little cheated by that now that his panic is gone and his mind has cleared.  Even Nephilim kiss at the end of a marriage ceremony.</p><p>He can’t get the words out, but Magnus seems to understand regardless.  HIs smirk gentles into a soft smile.  “I’d like that, Alexander.”</p><p>It’s awkward at first.  He has no idea what he’s doing or where to put his hands.  They bump noses before Magnus huffs out a soft laugh and takes control.  He reaches down to tug Alec’s arms around his waist and then brings his hands back up to gently cup Alec’s jaw and tilt his face to a better angle.  </p><p>Alec will be the first to admit that he’s always scoffed whenever his siblings have talked about the fun and pleasure involved in kissing.  It’s just… mouths and maybe tongues.  Even without considering the restrictions on his potential kissing partners, it never seemed like anything to get excited about.</p><p>Magnus seems intent on proving him wrong.</p><p>There may actually be fireworks going off behind his eyes.  Which he doesn’t even remember closing.</p><p>When Magnus finally pulls back, Alec can’t help the whine that escapes his throat and he blinks his eyes open again to see his husband smiling at him.</p><p>His husband.</p><p>He smiles back, helplessly.</p><p>They still have so much to work through and figure out.  Valentine is still a problem.  They still need to get to know each other since they skipped even the very few courtship steps of an arranged Shadowhunter marriage.</p><p>For once, though, Alec is pretty sure it’s going to work out just fine.</p><p>
  <i>fin</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I actually started this years ago.  Shadowhunters was still on air and I had signed up for a SH Big Bang.  I was super excited because it was the first time in ages I'd felt like I could actually write a Big Bang fic.</p><p>Unfortunately, they assigned us beta readers instead of letting us use our own and the one I got stuck with basically destroyed my interest in finishing it for a long time by making some very unpleasant, almost triggering assumptions based on like... the first 10 sentences and without really asking for clarification.  I couldn't even stomach looking at it for a long time.  Even though I am very aware that arranged marriage does not automatically equal rape - especially in fanfic spaces - and I never had even a flicker of consideration to take it that direction, even just thinking about the things she said made me nauseous.  In fairness, I don't think she <i>intended</i> to put me off my own work, but that's what happened.</p><p>It took a lot of time and effort to get back to a mental space where I could stand to open the file again, but I'd worked so hard on it and I didn't want one unpleasant encounter to ruin all that work.  My usual beta agreed to work with me on it despite not really being into Shadowhunters and that helped a lot.</p><p>I think it turned out okay despite a multi-year hiatus in the middle.  I did decide to cut a lot of the deeper plotlines out for now and just leave it focused on these two finding each other.  I may decide to pull it out again later and write a sequel, I may not.  I may just leave them basking in their month of solitude forever.  </p><p>Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling now and post.  ^_^;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>